dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomverse: Superman: Last Son of Krypton
Superman: Last Son of Krypton is the first solo film in the Superman film series featuring Matt Bomer as Superman. It is the first film in the Doomverse. Plot Jor-El, Zor-El and Kara Zor-El are in Kandor visiting their friends Les La-Lar, Van-Zee and Dik-Zee. Jor-El asks them to excuse him for a moment and he heads outside of Kandor and looking into a pit with a machine which is calculating the temperature. He looks at the readings and realises that Krypton will be gone in a matter of days at best. A shadow descends over Kandor. Jor-El looks to the sky and sees a skull ship lower a bottle over the City, sealing everyone inside, Jor-El is on the outside. He tries to break the glass, banging on it, knowing his friends, as well as his brother and Kara, are trapped on the other side. General Dru-Zod attacks the bottle with his military ship as it begins to be lifted. He tells his soldiers go bring it down. The City shrinks and vanishes. Zod lands and blames Jor-El and the Science Council for not doing more to stop it from happening. Jor-El tells him that Krypton is dying and all of his efforts have been put in to trying to save it. Jor-El leaves, returning to the House of El where Lara Lor-Van, his wife, is cradling their son, Kal-El. The family puppy, Krypto, greets his master, already almost level with his hip. Jor-El tells Lara that the Council don't believe him and that he is concerned that Zod is growing more and more arrogant and thus more dangerous. Zod's gunship arrives at the House of El, Krypto growls and tries to attack Zod as he enters, once again blaming Jor-El for what happened with Brainiac. Zod kicks Krypto aside and swings to punch Jor, Lara blocks the punch, telling Zod to stand down. Zod looks at Lara, furious. He orders Jor-El to go with him to the Council and face justice for allowing Kandor to be taken. Jor-El complies with Zod and goes before the Council. The Council, however, have discovered that Zod killed his superior officer just to get the position he is in. Zod's right hand woman, Faora Hu-Ul, is outraged by this accusation and attacks the guards. More guards come in and subdue her. The Council tell Jor-El to prepare the Phantom Zone Projector. Jor-El sets up the machine and primes the targets, now trapped inside a stasis ring. Zod warns Jor-El that he will pay for this, he pulls out a weapon and shoots at Kal-El, somehow breaking through the ring. Krypto jumps in the way, injuring his leg before leaping at Zod, pushing him back in line of the Projector which fires upon Zod, Faora and Krypto, trapping them inside the Phantom Zone. Jor-El has a moment of silence for Krypto, Lara yells to get Jor-El's attention, pointing to Kryptonopolis as it starts to collapse. "It's happening!" Jor-El utters. He grabs Lara's hand, she carries Kal-El. They rush back to the House of El and open a chamber where a pod awaits. They place Kal-El inside and bid him a final farewell. Launching the rocket, it gets out of Krypton's atmosphere just as the planet collapses in on itself, imploding and killing everyone left upon it. Years later, Lois Lane is looking through a portfolio of clippings about "Superman", they include details of how he prevented a train crash during his first public appearance wearing a t-shirt, jeans and a cape, how he "persuaded" Glen Glennmorgan to confess to his crimes, how he rescued crippled soldier John Corben and how he stopped a lunatic called Winslow Schott from killing a group of children. Jimmy rushes over to her and tells her that Superman has just arrived. Lois and Jimmy head outside and see Superman fighting Amok, who had been trying to destroy the Daily Planet. Superman and Amok battle aggressively, Superman doing his utmost to stop anyone from being harmed while he attempts to subdue the Icelandic madman. Eventually, Superman flies Amok up high into the sky and holds the brute in a choke grip until he passes out. He then flies away, taking Amok to a secure holding facility. Lois looks disappointed, muttering to herself that he never stops to talk any more. Moments later Clark Kent cycles in. Jimmy starts telling him everything he just missed and showing him pictures. Clark hears sirens and minutes later multiple ambulances drive past. Clark speeds off, telling Lois to write up her story while he covers this one. He changes into the super suit and flies to where he can hear the sirens. A building is blazing, a school, Winslow Schott is being taken away laughing maniacally, singing "'' the children have fun all day when the Toyman comes along to play!" Superman blows the fire out and talks to Dan Turpin who informs him that two teachers were killed, four children died in the fire and more were seriously injured. He tells Superman that it wasn't his fault as he was busy fighting Amok and he couldn't have done anything. Cat Grant, however, starts questioning Superman, trying to get gossip and provoke a response from him. Superman flies away, heading to his Fortress of Solitude. When he reaches the Fortress, he drops to his knees and screams, distraught that he couldn't save them all. He slams the ground, making it rumble. He walks into the Fortress and talks to the consciousness of his father, Jor-El. Telling him about how he failed today. Jor-El tells him he is just one man and can't be everywhere at once but Kal-El replies "''No, I'm not just one man, I'm Superman." He punches a wall in frustration, making the whole Fortress rumble. When it settles, he hears barking. He goes to investigate, finding a strange mirror under a sheet. He can see Phantoms moving around inside the reflection and the barking is louder. He remembers a dog, his dog called Krypto. He puts a hand on the mirror and tells Krypto that he'll find a way to free him. He flies away recklessly, cracking the mirror as he takes off. Xa-Du's skeletal hand breaches the gap. Superman flies to S.T.A.R. Labs. More to follow... Cast *Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Michelle Monaghan as Lois Lane *Jeff Bridges as Perry White *Caleb Landry Jones as James "Jimmy" Olsen *Kurt Russell as Jonathan Kent *Andie MacDowell as Martha Kent *Viggo Mortensen as General Dru-Zod *Sarah Butler as Faora Hu-Ul *Bill Nighy as Xa-Du *Bruce Greenwood as Jax-Ur *Tyler Mane as Quex-Ul *Christian Kane as Lar-On *Jon Hamm as Alexander "Lex" Luthor *TBC as Emil Hamilton *Kaley Cuoco as Catherine "Cat" Grant *Jim Caviezel as Jor-El *Lena Headey as Lara Lor-Van *Hayden Panetierre as Kara Zor-El *TBC as Zor-El *Steve Buscemi as Winslow Schott/Toyman *Stefán Karl Stefánsson as Amok *TBC as Les La-Lar *TBC as Van-Zee *TBC as Dik-Zee *John Glover as Glenn Glenmorgan (In photo only) Trivia To be added Gallery Clark Kent (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Matt Bomer as Clark Kent. Lois Lane (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Michelle Monaghan as Lois Lane. Jimmy Olsen (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Caleb Landry Jones as Jimmy Olsen. Perry White (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Jeff Bridges as Perry White. Jonathan Kent (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Kurt Russell as Jonathan Kent. Martha Kent (Doomverse).png|Promotional Image of Andie MacDowell as Martha Kent. Superman: Last Son of Krypton Category:Doomverse: First Wave